


Trust, Freely Given

by Caius



Series: The Extremes of Trust [1]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Commitment, Dom/sub, Fluff with Angsty Undertones, Little hands in big hands, M/M, Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2773133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Inferno makes a foolish romantic gesture and Red Alert accepts on his own terms.</p><p>I'm not sure if this was the Red Alert/Inferno h/c fic Graveyard wanted, but it was the one that was in my head today. I hope it is happy-making!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust, Freely Given

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Graveyard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graveyard/gifts).



"Red!" The flash drive in Inferno's hand was tiny, and red, and a lopsided bow was tied around it, also in red, and clearly by too-big fingers.

"What is it." Red Alert asked, not reaching out for it -- not yet. 

Inferno wasn't offended, and this, as much as anything, was why Red Alert could let Inferno get this close -- all the way into his quarters, and most of the way into his spark. 

"It's my passcodes and overrides. All of 'em." Inferno beamed, shuffling awkwardly back and forth on his two pedes. "I mean, as many as I know or could get out of Ratchet or Hoist or First Aid. I wanted you to have them." He held them out patiently, even though Red Alert could hear the whole room vibrating with Inferno's excitement.

"Inferno, you idiot!" Red Alert sighed. "Do you have any idea how dangerous that is? If all these fell into the wrong hands?" He grabbed the flash drive, finally, and pressed it into the small secure isolated terminal he kept in his quarters for such emergencies, and started a scan of its contents. 

The bow stayed in place, extending festively from the bare terminal. 

"I know." Inferno beamed, and he extended his empty hand to gently clasp Red Alert's. "'S why I want them in _your_ hands." 

"Inferno..." Red Alert said, an exasperated sigh as he kept one optic on the readouts of that flash drave. But he pressed his other hand into Inferno's one large one, allowing them to be held and clutched and cherished. "You shouldn't trust me. You know what I did." 

"I do know, and I still do. Red, there is no one I trust to protect me as much as you." Inferno leaned down and pressed a gently kiss to each of Red's fingers. 

"Romantic fool." Red said, and his hands clenched tightly on Inferno's big hand as the terminal gave him its verdict -- the flash drive was clean and it did, indeed, contain all of Inferno's overrides, security clearances, and enough of his medical coding that Red Alert -- or anyone else -- could push him into stasis lock with a simple command, or hack open his spark chamber, or his processor.

Red Alert knew it was genuine, too, because he knew nearly this much about his partner already. He made it his business to know. Red pulled one hand out of Inferno's grip and yanked out the flash drive. "We will destroy this immediately. _Are_ there any more copies?" He looked up at Inferno seriously. 

Inferno beamed like a mech whose beloved has just accepted his spark. "No, Red. Only for you."

Red Alert freed his other hand and, gently, as if idly, Red Alert separated the bow from the flash drive, scanned it intently for a moment, and then did it up carefully into a smaller, more intricate bow, which he passed back to his companion. "Harmless," he said, but his expression softened as he slid the bow around one of Inferno's thick fingers. It fit perfectly. 

The flash drive he pushed firmly into the shredder/incinerator in the corner of the room. He watched it grind and heat for a few seconds and, satisfied that the information would be destroyed, turned back to Inferno -- who was still gazing at the bow with a silly smile on his face.

Red Alert walked right up to him and pushed, guiding an extremely willing Inferno to the berth. "And now I am going to have to change _all_ of your passwords." 

Inferno settled down on the berth, reaching up to wrap his arms around Red Alert as his small, expert fingers made the requisite connections. "Please," he said, opening everything almost before Red Alert pinged for it. "Make me all yours."

"My big fool," Red Alert said, but he settled down into Inferno's arms and into his coding, losing himself in open, welcoming systems that were his to control.


End file.
